


Subject of Schoolgirl Fantasy

by loveydoveyecstasy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Adult student!Erik, Except the porn is kind of rushed, M/M, PWP, Student/Professor kink, professor!charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyecstasy/pseuds/loveydoveyecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is a genetics professor, and Erik is an adult student in his class. He just happens to be one of the most brilliant ones there, but somehow manages to fail the first exam. Fill for a kink meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subject of Schoolgirl Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt can be found here: http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/6192.html?thread=7937584#t7937584. Also, I haven't written porn in ages, so apologies for how awful it is.

Grading tests was possibly the one thing about teaching that Charles hated. He loved getting up in front of his classes, lecturing, and watching as students either got it or struggled with it. He wasn’t surprised; genetics was a difficult topic for some, and for others, it came easily. 

This semester, he’d lucked out and gotten a class of students who really seemed to get it. There were two or three exceptions, of course, but the majority of his students understood what was going on, and this pleased Charles to no end. 

Grading their tests, however, produced the opposite effect. While his students knew what they were talking about, there were still small mistakes they were making on the tests, and those small mistakes added up. They also drove Charles crazy. 

By the time he’d gotten down to his last test, he had 8 A’s, 4 B’s, 5 C’s, 2 D’s, and one F. 

The F was the most surprising one to him. The test belonged to one Erik Lehnsherr, one of his favorite students. Erik was always in class on time, always attentive, and always enthusiastic about the discussions. He turned his homework in on time, got high marks, and was basically the student that every professor dreamed of having in class. 

He was also five years Charles’s senior, and hot as hell. 

Not that Charles was looking. Or fantasizing. Or looking into the school’s professor/student relationship policies. Not at all. 

He was better than that. Really. But Erik had those eyes that tended to change color depending on what he was wearing and his mood, and Charles sometimes found himself having to forcefully come back down to reality after Erik spoke in class. 

As he finished putting the last red mark on Erik’s test, he said a silent prayer that Erik would just e-mail him about re-taking the test, and would only come to his office hours to re-take it instead of to discuss it with him. He didn’t know quite how he’d handle being alone with Erik in his office. 

~~~~

The next day in class, Charles passed out the exams to his class. 

“You all did really awesome on this. I’m impressed, and glad to see you’re actually learning something from this class. You guys are definitely one of the best groups I’ve had in years,” Charles told them as he handed back each exam. He didn’t tell them that this was only his third year teaching, so he didn’t have a whole lot of other classes to compare it to. That was okay, though; they didn’t need to know everything about him. 

“If you have any questions on how you did, or if you’d like to discuss the possibility of retaking the test, feel free to come to my office hours or e-mail me, but it has to be within in the week. After that, and you’ve lost your opportunity. Right, so let’s get back to our discussion on mutations…” 

Charles launched into his lecture on his favorite subject to teach, all the while carefully stealing glances at Erik, who was sitting in the front row, like always. He had frowned at his test when he’d gotten it back, carefully tucking it away in his notebook before returning his attention to Charles. He was more unfocused than usual in class, and that concerned Charles. 

When the period was over, the students who’d made D’s and C’s approached him, asking about his office hours and offering to stop by during tomorrow’s, since they had class right after this one. When they left, Charles thought he was in the clear. Carefully packing up his books and notes, he didn’t notice Erik lurking next to his desk, looking uncertain and hesitant. 

“Professor?” he asked, deep voice soft and a touch nervous. 

“Holy shii-hello, Erik. You startled me. Didn’t realize you were still in here.” 

“Sorry,” Erik said. He fidgeted for a moment before finally squaring his shoulders and nodding his head. 

“May I come speak to you in your office hours right now? About my exam.” 

“Yeah, of course. It’s on the fourth floor, so if you’ll just follow me-” Charles gestured out the door, and Erik nodded, furrowed brow smoothing out some. 

Charles led the way to his office, surprised by Erik’s silence on the way up the stairs. He didn’t speak again until they were safely in Charles’s office, the door shut and Charles settling in his chair behind the desk, and Erik in the one in front of his desk. 

“So. What happened, Erik? You’re always doing well in class, and you’ve yet to get below an eighty on your homework. What on earth went wrong?”

“I’m…not exactly sure. But I do know that I need to retake the test. If I fail a class, or my grade drops below a 3.0 GPA, I’ll lose my financial aid. I really need to retake the exam.” 

“All right.” Charles nodded, not at all surprised by Erik’s financial situation. Just about every student that came to his office hours looking for extra credit or a way to bring their grade up was in a similar situation. 

“What times work for you to retake the test? You could come to my office hours one day, or I could set you up with one of the genetics department TAs to proctor your test, or-“ 

“Actually, Charles, I was wondering if we couldn’t work something else out.” 

Charles froze at the use of his first name, staring at Erik with raised eyebrows. His entire demeanor had changed, going from quietly reserved student to confident, almost wickedly grinning adult. Who was sliding out of his chair and stalking over to Charles’s side of the desk. Who was grinning even wider as Charles’s chair swiveled around to meet him. 

Charles might have fantasized about this a time or two. But he would never dream of making it a reality. The school’s policy on student/teacher relationships was very clear, and Charles was never one to push the boundaries of—

All higher thinking cut off as Erik sank to his knees in front of Charles, rubbing his palms over his thighs and nuzzling at his crotch. 

Charles opens his mouth to protest, because Jesus, this is wrong, but Erik’s fingers are starting to work at the button on his trousers, and that sight pulls a quiet groan out of him. 

“Oh, fuck, Erik, we _can’t—_ you’re my student for fuck’s sake—”

“I’m also five years older than you, Charles.” 

Charles groans, the way Erik says his name sending a shiver down his spine. 

“D-doesn’t matter. You’re still a stuuuu _dent-_ ” he hissed as Erik’s fingers undid the button and zipper on his trousers, pushing them open. “You’re still a student, and the school is-“

“The school doesn’t have to know about this,” Erik murmured, voice low and filled with lust as his tongue flicked out to wet his lips. Charles whined, embarrassed at how little self control he seemed to have.

“Erik, this doesn’t-“

Whatever he was about to say was lost in a loud, gasping moan as Erik blatantly ignored him and pushed the waistband of his briefs down, releasing his half-hard cock.

“Fuck, _Erik-”_ Charles was gripping the arms of his chair tightly, resisting the urge to reach out and tangle his fingers in Erik’s gingery hair, as if that one action will cause Erik to stop what he’s doing. 

It doesn’t, and Erik ducks his head to drag his tongue along the vein on the underside of Charles’s cock, pulling a low moan out of him.

Charles knows he’s done for at that moment. He’s an awful human being, and he’s going to lose his job, all because he can’t control his hormones like a fucking teenager.

Erik, on the other hand, seems to be thoroughly enjoying himself. He licks and sucks and teases until Charles is fully hard, taking his sweet time to enjoy the way Charles is shifting in his chair and whimpering quietly, teeth clenched and eyes squeezed shut in an effort to forget about what exactly is taking place.

Charles gasps when Erik takes him in his mouth, relaxing his throat and sliding down until his nose is brushing against the thick nest of pubic hair on Charles’s pelvis.

The noise that Charles makes when he realizes just what Erik is doing isn’t quite human. It’s somewhere between a moan and a squeak, and it seems to be the thing that sets Erik off the most.

He worked quickly, sucking and swirling his tongue, wrapping his hand around the base of Charles’s cock and pumping him in time to his sucking, gently scraping his teeth over the sensitive head.

Charles, it seemed, had finally given up on resisting. His fingers found their way into Erik’s hair, pulling and tugging him in closer, and his hips were thrusting up into his mouth as he bit at his lips in an effort to hold back on all the noise he wanted so desperately to make. 

“E-Erik,” he managed to gasp out as he felt his orgasm building in the base of his spine, his balls tightening and his knuckles going white from gripping Erik’s hair so tightly. Erik got the message loud and clear, hollowing his cheeks and sucking even harder, motioning to Charles to let go. 

Charles didn’t have to be told twice. 

With a high, wordless moan, he came in stripes down Erik’s throat, opening his eyes long enough to see Erik swallow and begin to lick him clean, before closing them again and slumping back against his chair. Erik carefully tucked him back into his briefs and pants before straightening up and wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. 

Charles opened his eyes again when his pants were closed, and the reality of what just happened hit him. 

He was an awful human being. 

“Erik, I can’t-that was-I’m not going to pass you just because you blew me in my office,” he said, cheeks flushing red and a sense of mortification washing over him. 

“Wasn’t expecting you to,” Erik said, shrugging and picking up his backpack. “I’ll come retake the test on Thursday during your office hours. Thanks.” He said the last bit with a wicked grin, walking out of Charles’s office as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. 

Charles sank back into his chair, still in disbelief that that had just happened. Erik was his student. He was five years older than him, but he was still his student. 

Charles was fucked. 

~~~~~

Class was surprisingly not awkward, with Erik acting like nothing had happened and class continuing on as usual. On Thursday, Erik came to Charles’s office and retook the test, handing it in with a smile and striding out of his office, whistling confidently. 

Erik passed the test with flying colors. He also included a note at the end of the paper. 

_Charles-Sorry to have been so forward. I failed the test on purpose the first time around to get an opportunity to get you alone. That was just a taste of what I want to do to you. It’s taking everything I have not to throw this test aside, rip your pants off, bend you over your desk, and lick you open until you’re a writhing, crying, whimpering mess. School policy says so long as you’re not grading my papers or work, we can date or fuck around or whatever. Here’s my number. Call me sometime._

Charles stared at the string of digits at the bottom of the paper, going over the note one more time. Cautiously, he picked up his copy of the college’s ethics policies. He flipped to the section on student/teacher relationships, wondering how in the hell he had missed that. 

Sure enough, there it was, laid out in plain sight. _If the student is above the age of consent and the professor is not grading their work or exams, a romantic relationship may be pursued, although frowned upon._

Charles read and re-read the statement several times. When it finally sunk in, he glanced back at Erik’s note. 

Picking up his phone, Charles dialed the number for one of the department TAs, Janos Quested. 

“Hello, Janos? Yes, I’m going to have to ask a favor of you. Could you take over grading one of my student’s work? There’s a bit of a conflict of interest, you see, and-you will? Right, thank you so much. I’ll start leaving his things in your inbox. Yes, thank you again!” 

Charles hung up with a grin, before picking up Erik’s test and punching the number into his phone. 

“Hello, Erik? Yes, about your note…would you be free for dinner tonight?” 


End file.
